Runaway
by angelbabe97
Summary: Tara has had enough of all the drama and heartbreak that comes with the Academy, so she decided to run away. She leaves late at night and leaves a note for the group. When Christian finds out he goes looking for her. Will he be able to find her in time or will she be gone forever? I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF DANCE ACADEMY OR THE SHOW


**RUNAWAY**

Tara's P.O.V: It was 11 PM and I lay in my bed, thinking about everything that happened here at the academy, from me breaking my back, the drama with Christian. **Christian**, A simple name and yet he caused my heart to break a thousand times before. I was tired of it, tired of the constant circle that him and I were in. Just tired, emotionally, physically and mentally. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. The friendship ending with Kat was awful but then we became friends again and then Sammy's death, which hit me hard and I couldn't take it. I needed to leave. To get away so I could not think, or feel. I knew that it was time. Sure I would miss everyone, but they would move on with their lives. They would probably be better off without me. I got up, Grace was probably in the bathroom, I decided it was time

No one knew that I was planning this, to leave the Academy, Grace walked into the room when I was packing. She knew better then to ask, I didn't tell her but she knew that I was leaving. I gave her a folded up piece of paper to give to the group and read aloud. And with that I gave her a hug, grabbed my bag full, and walked out the back door and down the road.

I had no idea where I was going or where I was headed. But anywhere other than the academy seemed nice. I walked towards the beach where Christian and I had played T-Ball with that group of teenagers. I sat down by the ocean and looked out at the sky, a seagull flew overhead, screeching. It was going to get dark soon and I had nowhere to sleep. I picked up my bag and found a nice hill where I decided that I would lay there for the night. I finally did it; I was out of the Academy, out of the drama, away from everyone, from him. But the happiness was soon shifted to a feeling I couldn't describe. Was it guilt?

Christian's P.O.V: "What do you mean she's gone?" I hear Kat asking Grace as they all sit by the table, it was eight in the morning, almost time for class when I saw a piece of paper lay there on the table. K was frantic; Ollie engulfs her in a hug, calming her down. "Exactly what I said" Grace tells her "She left late last night, when I went to the room, she had a bag with her, it was her dance bag and so I thought that she was going down to Sammy's studio to practice, but she had a sad look on her face and when I hugged her, she gave me this note." She looked over at me. "She went to his studio at 11 at night?" Abigail asked, Grace shrugged. I immediately walked over to the table where everyone was.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I know right now you are all probably so worried, and frantic and you have no idea what is going on. You can't wrap your heads around why I have left. All of you were such an important part in my life and I am so thankful but this is not my place anymore. I need to be alone and to move on with my life. _

_ I know what you all are probably doing in this moment. Kat is probably baking to calm herself down, Abbi is probably dancing and Grace is with her. Ollie you are probably upset and confused and Christian, well you are probably angry, hurt, confused wondering if this is your fault, it's no one's fault but my own, I know you, you are about to come looking for me. But I am telling you to stay where you are. I don't want you coming for me. I don't want any of you leaving the Academy and risking getting into trouble. I am fine. _

_ You don't have to worry about me. This is what I wanted, this is my choice. You must all move on with yourselves. Focus on getting those contracts with the Company and living the dream. I am fine. You do not have to worry. I love you all. And I wish you the best of luck. _

_Tara._

I couldn't believe what I'd just read. This note, I couldn't get the last few words when she addressed me _"Stay where you are, I don't want you coming for me…" _like Hell I was going to listen to her. Grace and Abigail were gone, and Kat as Tara predicted was baking and Ollie well he was helping her. I knew where I was going; I wasn't going to listen to her.

I headed to Miss Rhaine's office. I lightly knocked on the door as she told me to come in.

"Christian, I didn't expect to see you here this early in the morning." She said, she must've seen the expression on my face because hers became worried.

"Tara's gone." I blurted "she left early this morning and she left this note." I handed her the note and she read it. Her face frowning.

"We have to go find her, we have to call the police and put out an Amber Alert, oh we have to call her parents." She was panicking now. I sat infront of her.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to find her myself. If you call the police now, well we may never find her and as for her parents, I know for a fact that she won't like that." I told her, she was angry as she reached for the phone, I hesitantly rested my hand upon hers,

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing! I am the principal I need to do something! She said in the letter she doesn't want you coming after her" she said harshly.

"I know, but I think I can get through to her, I know her better then she knows herself. And if I can find her and bring her back well then I will. I just need your permission." I said, she nodded "Take as long as you need, but please be safe and carry your cell phone on you at all times and text me." I nodded, went to my room and grabbed my jacket. Just as I was about to walk out the group was there.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked, her eyes were red from crying, she wiped her nose. Abigail and Grace were with her. Ollie was beside them in a flash when he saw me.

"I think you know" I said, turned to walk when Kat rushed forward

"We are coming to!" Kat persisted. I shook my head, turning around I looked at her

"No Kat," I said, "No, if you all come, there's a pretty big chance she won't come back at all. But if I go alone, I know I can get through to her."

"But why do YOU have to go?" She yelled, she narrowed her blue eyes at me.

"Because Kat" I said in the most calming voice "She knows you. She knows that you would come. With me, she doesn't think I would actually come and get her. She will be surprised and if I can talk to her and get through to her, I know I can bring her back" and with that she nodded and I walked out the doors. The sky beginning to darken. I started my search.

Tara's P.O.V: I awoke to the sound of a screech, a seagull was rested beside me, the sun was beginning to rise, I walked towards the edge of the hill and looked down at the water, it didn't look like a long jump. Maybe it wouldn't even hurt. I shook my head of such thoughts and picked up my blanket and clothes and packed them back into my bag.

I saw the ferry before I heard it. I checked around in my bag for some money. I had just enough money to catch the ferry and go to the other side of the waters where the fair was. Maybe even hangout there for a while and meet some new people.

I raced down the hill and towards the ferry dock where I was just made it. I gave the person the money and walked to the back of the ferry, the memories of when Kat and Sammy made me come on this boat to have some fun, where Christian and I as Sessle and Tabitha played T-Ball with a bunch of local teenagers, where we finally kissed and became a couple.

No. I shook my head of such thoughts and stared straight ahead as I saw the Ferris wheel up ahead. BZZ BZZ my phone went off, it was from Grace, _Christian is coming to look for you, they all know you've left. We miss you T, please come back to us. XX Grace_ I hit delete and the message was gone. I was moving on and didn't need them. Hell, I didn't need anyone anymore. I could fend for myself. With that I got off the ferry and walked around with my bag and admired the carnival that was on the boardwalk.

A sudden panic arose in me, I didn't know where I was, I didn't have anywhere to sleep. What was I to do? I would figure it out. I would start fresh. I was a Webster and I knew how to make friends. But it was easier said than done. Everyone here was so snobby and so stuck up. I decided to head down to the skate park. Why? I don't know but once I got there, I looked across to the opera house, and knew that's where I was headed and given the hour everyone who was with the company or apart of the crew would be gone, and I knew a secret way to sneak inside.

Christian's P.O.V: It was the first real day of the search for Tara the runaway. I went everywhere where she liked to hangout. I called Kat and asked her, Tara's favorite hangouts. She told me that Tara liked to go to the Café down the road, but I'd already checked there. She suggested the carnival across the waters, but I didn't have any money to make it there in time. I began to panic, she could be anywhere in Sydney and I wouldn't know.

I decided to bus to the skate park, even though I had no idea if she would be there a part of me just knew that maybe someone has seen her. Once there, I watched a few of the skaters and gave them tips on how to do some tricks. That's when I saw Khayla, one of my oldest childhood friends.

"Hey, Christian!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back, we parted and she asked what I was doing on this side of town.

"Well, Tara ran away late last night, and I'm looking for her, I honestly don't know why she ran away but I think it had something to do with me, and everything that happened this past year." I told her, I hadn't realized I'd been crying. She wiped my eyes, and looked me dead in the face.

"Chris, I honestly don't know Tara well, but from when she helped me get over my stage fright that changed my view on her. She is a big girl, I think you need to really think about where she would go." She told me, I nodded my head and a guy came strolling over towards us,

"Are you looking for a girl, red hair, she's like kinda average height and she wears ballet tights?" the guy said, I looked at him confused

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Well she was here, and then she walked off down the road over there." He said, pointing to the opera house. Why would she go there at this hour. I thanked the guy and said goodbye to Khayla. It was almost curfew back at the Academy, I texted Miss Rhaine telling her I was headed to the Opera house.

Tara's P.O.V: I slipped through the back door of the Opera house, the security went home for the night and I went to the main dressing room. I searched my bag for a pair of ballet shoes and sipped them on, I changed my leotard and gazed at my bruised back. I applied the heat cream and walked to the main stage with my iPod in hand. I plugged it in and hit play, turned the volume up just enough and took my place in center stage. I danced The Red Shoes one last time, I nailed it obviously but I need to do this for me.

I danced it over and over again. Suddenly I heard a door open, I shut off my iPod and grabbed it, went to the main dressing room and quickly shoved my things in a hiding space. I grabbed my phone and hid in a closet. There was a tiny crack in the slits of the closet and I looked to see who it was. I couldn't make out who it was but they left. So I snuck out quietly from the closet and raced back to the main stage.

Christian's P.O.V: The back door of the Opera house was unlocked, that was a tad strange seeing as its never unlocked. I knew she was here though, I heard music coming from the main stage. No one from the company would be here this late at night. I snuck in to one of the seats and watched her dance The Red Shoes, she was breath takingly beautiful as always, but this dance was different from the one she performed at the Prix, this one was angry.

I walked down to the main stage; she must've heard me because she ran. I followed her to the main dressing room but when I got there, she was nowhere in sight. I checked around for her bag but I couldn't find that either. I walked back out and towards the security office, it had all cameras around it surveying every part of the house and I could find her that way. I hit start and the cameras came on. There were at least twenty of them before I saw her, back on the main stage, dancing even angrier then I think I've seen her before.

I needed to figure out a plan to get to her before she figured out it was me. I texted Grace telling her to tell her godmother that I'd found her and that I was going to bring her back. I looked up at the screen of the main stage, Tara was still dancing, but then the music stopped and she dropped to her knees. She was rubbing her back, and crying. Her shoulders shaking violently. I ran to the stage, and quietly slipped through so she wouldn't notice. I knew she scared, angry, alone. I slowly walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her, she jerked and looked up. Her face, angrier then I've ever seen her before.

"What are you doing here?" she said, she got up and began to walk away but I grabbed her arm

"I came to find you" I said "did you seriously think that I was just going to sit back and that would be it? That we would just be all 'oh she's gone, we should just let her leave'? Are you out of your freaking mind Tara? Of course I was coming to look for you. How could you be so stupid? Why did you Run away like that?" her face was stone cold. She turned on her heel again but she stopped.

"You want to know why I suddenly 'ran away' as you so put it? You want to know why I am so 'stupid'. You want to know why at 11 o'clock last night I said goodbye to Grace and left the Academy? Because I can't take it. any of it anymore! I can't take you and I fighting then making up then fighting again, I can't take the constant battle between Abigail and I competing, I sure as hell can't take the rocky friendship Kat and I have and I can't take Grace being so well her. Ollie is the only one who doesn't get on my nerves. I can't stand the fact that my best friend died the day of the Prix, I can't face everyone everyday with the same fake smile I put on or the fake happy go lucky attitude I make myself have. Is that what you wanted to know Christian?" she finished, panting, she looked at me once more before walking away. Leaving me to process what had just happened. She grabbed her phone and iPod and left.

I stood there for a long time. Not knowing wether or not to follow her, I pulled out my phone, hit the end call button, I'd called Kat and told her to stay on the line while I talked to Tara. I told her to let Miss Rhaine listen to the phone call after Kat saved it. I looked around the Opera house stage and shook my head. That was that I guess, I walked back to the security cameras and looked for her, she was taking the stairs to some part of the house I'd never seen.

I watched her as she set her bag down, phone in hand and she broke once more. Shoulders shaking and soft whimpers coming from her mouth. How I so badly wanted to hold her again and tell her to come home. But she made up her mind and I knew there was no way to change that. Still I decided to follow her once more and try to get through to her.

Tara's P.O.V: I was dancing angrier then I'd had before, once the music stopped I fell to my knees. I broke. I was done holding everything inside. That's when I felt the arms wrap around me and I looked up with angry eyes. He was here, but why?

"What are you doing here?" I said, I got up and began to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"I came to find you" he said "did you seriously think that I was just going to sit back and that would be it? That we would just be all 'oh she's gone, we should just let her leave'? Are you out of your freaking mind Tara? Of course I was coming to look for you. How could you be so stupid? Why did you run away like that?" my face was stone cold. I turned on my heel again but I stopped. Turning around I faced him, eyes narrowed.

"You want to know why I suddenly 'ran away' as you so put it? You want to know why I am so 'stupid'. You want to know why at 11 o'clock last night I said goodbye to Grace and left the Academy? Because I can't take it. any of it anymore! I can't take you and I fighting then making up then fighting again, I can't take the constant battle between Abigail and I competing, I sure as hell can't take the rocky friendship Kat and I have and I can't take Grace being so well her. Ollie is the only one who doesn't get on my nerves. I can't stand the fact that my best friend died the day of the Prix, I can't face everyone everyday with the same fake smile I put on or the fake happy go lucky attitude I make myself have. Is that what you wanted to know Christian?" I finished, panting, I looked at him once more before walking away. Leaving him to process what had just happened. I grabbed my phone and iPod and left.

I walked back to the dressing room and grabbed my bag. Leaving him standing there, was awful but I knew there was no way I was going back there. I left the dressing room and climbed the stairs to a room I'd found a long time ago while performing here. I set my back down and let the tears fall. I let the anger out and just cried. I was helpless. I knew he would leave. That's what I wanted but there was a pang in my chest, a pulling of sorts that made it hurt. I lay down on the sofa that the crew had put in here a long time ago. There was nothing I could do. But a part of me longed for his arms wrapped around mine, to be able to brush my lips upon his and feel again. No, I couldn't not after everything that happened, if it was meant to be it would've worked by now.

I grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. I walked downstairs and snuck past the security camera office, peeking inside I saw all the cameras were on. I shut them off and deleted the tape from tonight. Heading to the showers I turned on the water as hot as it would go and I hopped in. I sat down, letting the water hit my entire body. As hot as it burned it felt good. Soothing, I washed my body, scrubbing like I could scrub off all the bad.

After I'd finished showering I walked back up to the secret room and braided my hair, I tied the end and curled up on the sofa, that's when I heard the loud bang on the door, scrambling I dove off the sofa, grabbed my bag and hit behind the sofa. Praying whoever was here would leave. They didn't. Panic began to rise in me and I grabbed the closest thing possible, a lamp and jumped up from behind the sofa, the figure jumped back and ducked as I threw the lamp at them.

"Woah," they said "What are you doing?" the familiar voice said. Ugh, I thought was he ever going to leave? _You don't mean that, you know you want him here_ I thought, my heart ached.

Christian's P.O.V: I went back to the security office, all the cameras were shut off, I turned them on but they were blank. Crap! She must've seen them and deleted them. I heard the showers turn on and I waited. Finally they turned off and I watched her go back up to her secret hiding space. She braided her hair and lay down on the sofa. I called miss Rhaine

"She got angry with me and she went somewhere else in the Opera house" I told her, "You got the recording of it though right? About what she said?" I asked

"Yes Christian, I did, but as of right now I want you to come back to the Academy. She isn't in a good place and I don't want you or her getting hurt. I am going to call the co-" I cut her off

"Miss Rhaine, don't please. Just give me one more chance, I know that this time I can get through to her, she is so weak, and fragile and I think she's exhausted, mentally, and physically and emotionally. I saw it on her face when I saw her earlier, she is tired Miss Rhaine, and If I get through to her I will bring her back. If not, you can call the cops and her parents." I said. There was a long silence before she gave the okay and I headed to the secret spot. I opened the door, it banged and the next thing I knew I was ducking as a lamp was thrown my way.

"Woah" I said "What are you doing?" her face was startled, eyes red as a rose and puffy. She'd been crying, I walked toward her, but she back up, I kept walking until she was pinned against the wall. I found another lamp and turned it on. She didn't dare look me eye. I didn't speak nor did she. We just stood there for a long time. She slid down the wall and sat. I sat in front of her blocking any path she could get to escape.

Tara's P.O.V: I looked at the figure as they came close, fear plastered on my face. The figure turned on a light which was nearest to the other lamp. He hadn't left. He walked toward me; I stepped back and kept stepping back until I reached the wall. I slid down the wall, tears burned my eyes. I think I've cried a total of more than a hundred times this past two days.

I was trapped; he sat directly in front of me trapping any path I could escape. I looked around the room and around where I was, there was a slight path between him and the table, I knew I could run and jump over the table, but it was a risk as he was within reach.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at him, he was looking at me and for a split second the hurt, anger, and pain washed away. My face softened and a slight smile rose on the corners of my mouth. That was quickly taken over by the anger again and I scowled. I jumped up and over his leg and table, I felt a hand grasp my ankle but I pulled away and ran back to the stage, I never grabbed my bag. I just ran down to the stage and through the doors. I was cut short by hearing a siren and footsteps behind me, I darted into a room.

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror, my hair a very messy bun and my eyes, red and puffy not to mention how bloodshot they were. I was hideous. I don't think I've ever looked this ugly before. I couldn't take it. Just as I was about to open the door I heard voices coming down the hall and footsteps

"I know this must hard for you Christian but I need you to understand that you tried and that's all that matters, this is out of your control now." A female voice said Miss Rhaine?

"I know but I just thought I could get through to her. I guess not." He said, his voice sad.

I felt awful, I was through feeling this way. I was through with all of it. I snuck past them and raced to the stage. I put my iPod on and I hit play. One last dance before this was over. The pain of my heart aching. Unbearable. It needed to end.

Christian's P.O.V: I gazed at her; she was looking around the room. I knew she was planning her "escape" but she wouldn't risk it. I knew she wouldn't because I could easily catch her. She was so beautiful and I thought for a second I saw the corners of her mouth curve and her face softened. But her face turned back into a scowl and she jumped, I grabbed her ankle but she pulled away and ran. I got up and ran after her, back to the stage, she was nowhere in sight. I saw her run towards the front door but she ran towards a door. It slammed shut and Miss Rhaine entered through the front doors,

"I know this must hard for you Christian but I need you to understand that you tried and that's all that matters, this is out of your control now." She said

"I know but I just thought I could get through to her. I guess not." I said, sadness in my voice, I saw out of the corner a figure running out of the room and down the hall toward the stage. I half listened to what Miss Rhaine was saying

"…..We need to find her and bring her back" she said in panic

"Miss Rhaine"

"She shouldn't have run away like that"

"Miss Rhaine"

"What if she hurts herself? On purpose?" she said

"Miss Rhaine!" I said more forcefully, she looked at me "I know where she is but you need to let me talk to her alone." She nodded without saying another word and I left her standing there.

I walked in to find her dancing, a goodbye dance of sorts. She extended to leg high and arms above her head; she jumped and landed perfectly on her feet. I watched her carefully; her face was like stone, eyes glazed over. She looked defeated, as if she were about to give up, for good. She finished her dance by landing flat on her back. She curled into a ball and cried. I couldn't take it anymore, I walked over to her and picked her up and put her on my lap. She didn't push me away, or try to fight. She just let me rock her in the baby position she was in.

Once she stopped crying I handed her my handkerchief that I carried around with me everywhere. She blew her nose in it and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things, I'm sorry for every thinking any of this was your fault I'm sorry for hurting you and Kat and Abbi and Ollie and Grace…" she sniffled. Wiping her tears, she got up. Pacing back and forth from side to side. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her, she was so fragile, so weak. I looked down at her and kissed her forhead.

"It's alright Training Bra." I told her, "You are coming back with us, I don't care if I have to carry you over my shoulder and put you in the police car." She stopped pacing and broke away

"You called the police?" she said, her voice weak

"No, Miss Rhaine did, she also was about to call your parents but I knew that you wouldn't like that. Look, you were-are in a really fragile state, of mind and body. Just come home." I said, smoothing her hair down "Come home" she looked me over. I looked at her deep in the eyes, her eyes still so red, and her nose still so raw. Slowly I bent down and brushed my lips to hers. I knew that's what she wanted, she kissed back gently. I pulled away, grabbed her hand and lead her back to Miss Rhaine.

"Oh Tara!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her in a hug and I smiled. Tara never said a word but by the look on her face, she was at peace.

We rode back to the Academy she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Once we got back to the Academy, Kat, Abigail, Ollie and Grace were all sitting in the living room. They jumped up when they saw her. I looked at Ollie and shook my head no as they were beginning to approach her. He stopped and held his arm out to stop them, they looked at him.

"Leave her be" he told them, Kat looked at me with sad eyes, I carried Tara back to her room and as I was about to leave her arm shot out and grabbed mine. I lay with her the rest of the night. She stirred a few times but I just rubbed her back. I got up early in the morning and left her.

When I walked downstairs, Kat came to me

"How is she?" she asked, I grabbed a cup and got some coffee.

"She's doing fine, still super tired, as I am sure we all are. But she'll bounce back, I hope."

"You know, I want to thank you"

"For what?"

"If you didn't care for her the way you do, she would probably not be here with us. Who knows where she would be or if she would be alive. You brought her back to us Chris. For that I am so thankful" she kissed my cheek and walked away. Just then I saw Tara coming downstairs.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Kat rushed up to her and gave her a gentle yet firm hug. Tara didn't hug back. I looked at Grace and quickly typed: _We need to leave her alone for a while, let her find her roots again. _I hit send and when Grace's phone beeped she read it and looked and me. She nodded then went over to Kat, whispered in her ear and the pair sat down on the couch.

Tara came over to me, she faintly smiled. She went to pour herself a cup of coffee but the mug slipped from her hand. She rushed to pick up the pieces but I gently grabbed her hands and led her by the hand to the studio. I mouthed to Grace "we'll be in the studio" she nodded and told the rest of the group.

I opened the doors of the studio and turned on the stereo. I took her to the center and we danced our Pas de Deux and once we finished she looked at me

"I know these past few days have been rough for you, but I wanted to say how sorry I am that I worried all of you. I just could not handle it anymore. The pain, I mean." She said, I looked at her. "I mean I had you all worried, you guys must have been sick to your stomach, how could I have been so stupid!" she yelled. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"You will never be stupid Training Bra, you were scared, confused, hurt and quite frankly I don't blame you, I tried to push you away and you kept coming back, I hurt you. Kat and you were best friends, you still are but I know it wasn't how it was before. Abigail well you guys are good for each other, you feed of each other's dancing and help one another, I know when you hurt your back it took a hard tole on you but you know it wasn't your fault." I said, she looked up at me. I smiled at her and gently kissed her.

She said she wanted to be alone so I let her. I left the room but watched her through the window. She danced her Red Shoes. And I saw Kat walk in, they hugged, longer then I have ever seen them before and them they danced together. A smile curved upon my face, I was so happy to have her back. After everything that happened, I knew she was back. I knew my Training Bra was home.


End file.
